Schutzengel
by Demonic Banshee
Summary: STORY IS WRITTEN IN GERMAN. Sheena visits the Temple of Martel in Flanoir and there she cries about the death of Corrine while being watched by Zelos. SLIGHT SHEELOS


Schutzengel

Ihr Atem ging noch stoßhaft als sie die riesigen, hölzernen Pforten durchschritt und nur knapp konnte sie ihren Schwung aus dem hervorgegangenen Sprint stoppen. Unwirsch klopfte sie sich die Schneeflocken, welche noch an ihrer Kleidung hingen und auf ihre Schultern hernieder gefallen waren, ab und erst, als sich ihre Augen an die finstere Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, hob sie den Blick und betrachtete das Gebäude und die Umgebung, die sie gerade beschritten hatte. Sie stand im Eingangsbereich inmitten des Tempels von Martel in Flanoir. Draußen peitschte einem unbarmherzig der eisige Wind ins Gesicht und ließ einen zurückschrecken, aber innerhalb dieser Mauern umfing einen eine Wärme, wie die Umarmung der eigenen Mutter.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Sheena konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was sie hierher geritten hatte, welche Macht sie zu dieser gottlosen Zeit aus ihrem warmen Bett im Inn bei diesem Schneegestöber in dieses Gebäude getrieben hatte, aber sie bereute jetzt, wo sie die Umgebung erblickte, rein gar nichts mehr.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich das riesige Gebäudeschiff mit seinen Seitenschiffen, den Sitzbänken, den hohen Säulen, welche in ein Kreuzgewölbe mündeten und ganz vorne der Altar, voller herrlicher Blumen und hinter ihr die Statue von Martel. Der Raum war lediglich durch Kerzen erhellt; abertausende standen auf den Sitzbänken, in verwinkelten Ecken, auf Fensterbänken, Treppenstufen und im Bereich vor und auf dem Altar selbst. Dumpf klangen leise Chorgesänge der martelschen Priesterinnen aus den Privaträumen, welche von Trauer und Wehklagen bestimmt wurden, an ihre Ohren. Langsam, jeden einzelnen Schritt aufs Genaueste bedenkend, trat Sheena den Gang entlang auf den Altar zu. Die Schönheit dieses Anblicks, die Wärme des Lichts und die Geborgenheit, die die Atmosphäre auf dennoch bedrückende Art vermittelte, durchfluteten ihren Körper, ihren Geist und ihre Seele und sie erinnerte sich an den Grund für ihren nächtlichen Ausflug. Doch anstatt darüber erleichtert zu sein legte sich ein eiskalter Schleier über ihr Herz und drohte es zu erdrücken. Zurückhaltend und zaghaft kniete sie, inmitten des Meeres aus Kerzen, vor dem Altar nieder. Schweigend zog sie aus ihrer Tasche einen runden, glänzenden Gegenstand der leise in ihren Händen schellte und Sheena merkte, wie sich langsam ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals manifestierte und sie zu ersticken drohte. Sie schloss die Augen und begann zu beten.

Sie betete um Vergebung.

Minuten vergingen, in denen sie betete, dann wurde es schneller, heftiger und es entwickelte sich zu einem verzweifelten Betteln. Ihre Stimme wurde brüchig und ging letztendlich in den Trauergesängen der Priesterinnen unter. Wieder schaute Sheena auf den Gegenstand, ein goldenes Glöckchen, herab. In ihm spiegelten sich die vielen kleinen, warmen Lichter der Kerzen wieder und verliehen auch der Glocke einen warmen Schimmer. Dann hob sie erneut ihren Blick und stellte sich erstmals der Göttin Martel. Sie betrachtete das Gesicht der Statue – sie hatte warme, mütterliche Züge. Sanft lächelte sie auf Sheena herab und ihr Blick vermittelte mitfühlendes Verständnis, als sagte sie ihr: „Ist schon gut. Du bist nicht schuld.".

Zu Sheenas Überraschung bemerkte sie, wie ihr eigener Blick langsam verschwamm und ihre Augen zu brennen begannen.

_Ist schon gut. Du bist nicht schuld._

Unvermeidbar bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg über Sheenas Wange und hinterließ eine heiße Spur, dann folgte ihr eine Weitere, dann zwei und dann drei und plötzlich fand sich Sheena weinend, auf die Glocke schauend, wieder.

Aufs Neue bat sie um Vergebung, dann brach ihre Stimme völlig und wurde von einem tiefen Schluchzen komplett erstickt. Immer krampfhafter sog sie nach der mangelnden Luft, ihr Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und hysterisch umklammerte sie ihre Oberarme. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Also kniff sie die Augen zusammen, um wenigstens die Tränen zu mindern, aber auch das gelang ihr nicht. Der Schmerz durch den Verlust Corrines durchflutete ihren Körper und drohte ihr die Seele zu zerreißen. Krampfhaft beugte sie ihren Oberkörper über ihre Knie, bis ihre Stirn den kühlen Marmorboden berührte. Ihr Körper war erhitzt, ihr Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerz und selbst die Kühle des Bodens verschuf ihr keinerlei Minderung. Allein die Einsamkeit und das Wissen keine Schwäche vor den Anderen zu zeigen spendete ihr Trost.

Und wie sie vor dem Angesicht Martels, inmitten eines Meeres aus Kerzen und umhüllt von den tröstenden Klängen der Trauergesänge, weinte und kniete, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich im Raum ein Engel befand, welcher in den Schatten verweilte, mit seinem Körper sein feuerrotes Haar an eine Säule presste und seine saphirblauen Augen mitleidig und verständnisvoll auf sie legte, mit der Entschlossenheit sie hoffentlich und wenigstens in der Zukunft vor weiterem Leid zu bewahren.


End file.
